brocsplacefandomcom-20200215-history
United Netroban Republic
The United Netroban Republic (colloquially UNR, Xitan, Republican) is a country in the Central Sector (owning nearly all of it) of the Netroba galaxy. Their capital is Jiskomonarva Bay, on the planet Xi Taan. Their majority species are the xitans. Their culture is that of the 1950s USA, with a hint of 1960s USA. They are led by President Panu Makron, who was in office from 1990-2002. A president's term in the UNR lasts for ten years, and they may only be re-elected once. The country was dissolved in October 2002, after the natolic bombing of Xi Taan. They lived on in spirit in the Auxiliary Force until June 2009, where they were succeeded by the New Central Union. Their army is named the Republican Army. History Formed in the Ancient Age through a country on Xi Taan called Jisko, Jisko won a world war over transxitanists, and turned the planet into a union of states in a one-world government, and it was named XiTaGov. They began colonising planets during the Extrasolar Age and became the main superpower of the galaxy, owning nearly all of the galaxy's Central Sector, and formed a special relationship and extremely close alliance with the Vortex Kingdom. In the year -754 BC, they changed their name to the United Netroban Republic (UNR). The United Netroban Republic became extremely and increasingly promortalist in agenda. All throughout their history, they opposed many forms of new technology being released (Genetic modification, cloning, psychokinesis, immortalism/life extension, nanotechnology, etc.) It seemed that the Vortex Kingdom was on their side, and both nations had imposed strict regulations, changes, and laws over how technology was used and what was invented. With riot after riot, they still managed to keep a firm hold, and it seemed the majority of the population was on their side and supported Promortalism. However, this made the Cremton Empire and the Malkur a problem. The Malkur had at least shown signs of cooperation and a willingness to participate in the UNR's Technological Crimes Commission, however the Cremtons were refusing to budge. Therefore, the UNR attempted to impose sanctions and damage or even sabotage the Cremtosese's R&D, sciences, and other related programmes. By 50 BC, the Cremton's were still at the technological level they were at 300, and were equal to the UNR. A cold war broke out between the CE and the UNR & VK for the next five decades. The entire galaxy signed a galactic calendar treaty, and galactic date and time was formally declared. Two nights later, the Cremtons declared war on the UNR and VK, and the Malkur stayed neutral. The Quake Kingdom took part in the UNR & VK's side. Due to the galactic and gigantic scale this war held, it lasted for a grueling eighty years. The war was an ideological war, between Promortalists and Transmortalists, as well as against the UNR's aggression and saboteuring of the Cremtosese's research and science efforts. Due to the UNR's strict regulations, the galaxy had space-age technology, but was equal to Earth in the year 2020 in many forms. In the year 35, the Quake Kingdom was conquered by the Cremtosese, and was completely occupied by them. They attempted to erase all evidence of the Quakov from history. Great Netroban War The war, named the Great Netroban War, was ended in August, 81 PC (Post Calendar) after the UNR nuked the entirety of the Cremton capital planet of Cremtosa after a pyrrhic victorious invasion. This utterly destroyed the society and landscape of Cremtosa. The UNR quarantined the entire planet, but also tried removing any trace of it and thereby completely isolated the planet, while allowing only one single group from surveilling the world. The UNR traced a strange explosion they found which turned out to be the Cremtosese natol bomb test, and began to prepare to invade and annex Cremtosa. Cremton Resurgence The Cremton Administration took on a new form of government, whilst retaining the Sotokom Dynasty. It was now a military junta. It was literally run by the military. The head of state, prime minister, council, etc. were all members of the Sotokomist Dirge Army. The leader of the country was the "General of the Army" (GOTA), and ruled for life unless they abdicated. The country was crowned as the Second Cremton Empire (officially the Cremton Military Authority). The Cremtons decided to conform to a promortalist agenda, and agreed that they would join the Technological Crimes Commission. In the year 734, the UNR led a military campaign to confront the new Cremton state and negotiate terms. However, they were unprepared for their Natolic technology and weaponry. The Cremton Orbital Fleet "demonstrated" their capabilities (by using a natol torpedo on a UNR cruiser, killing all hands) and ordered all except two of the ships to turn back. These two ships were the Flagship and Star Force Ultima (the primary presidential and governmental star cruiser), and were "invited" to land on the planet, at the Xinthunx Palace in Zrnic City. They negotiated the terms of a newly formed Cremton nation state and empire. With many of their former planets dissolving into chaos and madness in the century following the war, severe rioting, rebellions and even nuclear bombings took place on pre-Cremton worlds the UNR attempted to annex. Some had no problem with joining the UNR, and others settled down after a while. Only those with a Cremton majority population continued to be eternally problematic by 734. In the negotation, the Treaty of Zrnic, the Cremtons demanded their right to exist, for any worlds the empire once held that agree to join to be returned, for any desolate worlds or worlds with a low population once held by the empire to be returned, with no exceptions, and most importantly, no objections. It further demanded the slate be wiped clean. On the UNR side, it demanded they stay promortalist, agree to non-proliferation and disarmament measures on natolic weaponry (nates), as well as other features. The treaty was signed, and the president was executed immediately afterwards. The Cremtons made their existence known. The Cremtons then sent an armada to twenty UNR worlds once owned by the Cremtons in the galaxy's Northern Arm, and within six months, conquered them. They then made plans to invade the rest. This was named the "War of the Green Dawn". The UNR could have retaken the planets, but would end up with a five year war, losing 10% of their personnel. The acting president proved this to the Cremtons, and ordered a treaty. In 737, the Caparest Agreement ruled a peacetime and that the Cremton Empire could have their planets back, and were given strict rules on their privileges. The Cremtons struggled to hold nearly all of their stolen planets due to the civilian backlash, however. By the year 803, the galaxy went back to normal, with the CE as the main economy and powerhouse of the Netroba galaxy due to their monopoly on the natoleum industry, and resulted in the population of every single world they stole to stand down and happily accept Cremton rule, due to the economic revolution and quality of life being brought by their leadership. By 960, the seven-century prosperity began, with peacetime and a cultural paradise. This ended however in the year 1802. In 1677, the UNR and the rest of the galaxy suffers severely due to the centuries of the Cremton monopoly on natoleum, and their continued refusal to share the secret of creating it as well as lowering prices. In 1744, the UNR, after a century of espionage, discovered the secrets of synthetic natol. They finally managed to create their own natol weaponry, ships, equipment, etc. With this, the Cremton Empire was no longer the lone superpower. The UNR was now just slightly behind the CE in all terms. This enraged the CE government, but were powerless against them. By 1753, the UNR & VK had a fully natolised country. In 1755, the current GOTA, Philix Sotokom, a closet transmortalist, staged a gigantic coup which he and some fellow generals had planned for two decades, and nearly convinced the entire population of the Empire to become transmortalists. However, his plan failed after a social criminal group who had been onto him for years had foiled him and led a vigilante uprising against him, even convincing a billion Cremtons that they were telling the truth. The uprising against Philix succeeded and he was then detained by UNR agents and imprisoned on Xi Taan for life. Severe sanctions were brought against the Cremtosese and all military officers who took part in the conspiracy were also jailed. Great Depression In 1812, the Cremton scientists discovered that natural natoleum was slowly degrading and would soon become unusable, and that as a result synthetic natoleum would suffer the same since a key ingredient is a miniscule amount of natural natoleum. By 1825, it was put on high alert, and contingency plans were created. With these, there was enough natol left to last another 250 years. However, this meant that the galaxy had to switch back to plutonium, nuclear, and other primitive forms of energy and use natol as a secondary. At 1840, the economic recession became even worse, as the Hevriyre Corporation was suffering setbacks too. Throughout the 1880s, the formation of criminal groups and organised crime swept through the galaxy because of the current state. Larris Securities is formed in 1896, a mercenary group working in the UNR territories, formed by Ahri-Oferd Larris. Trial of the Arbiters 1 Prologue In 1924, Larris Securities merges with other thirty leading crime and mercenary groups. They led an expedition into the Zerpolli and Undufic districts, an uncharted region of space newly discovered by them. There are many civilisations there like Earth in the 1950s. With a fleet of six UNR star cruisers hijacked over the decades, along with their munitions, equipment, weaponry, etc., they force the populations into panic and scare them into accepting their rule in 1926. They then build up modern nations out of them and use them as a standing base and create their own nation out of it, completed in 1945. They named themselves the Larris Protectorate and named their country Undupolli. The UNR as well as the CE kept a close eye on them for being a crime group and causing trouble in their areas. To their surprise, they mysteriously had a good standing army along with natol power. By 1946, rioting began throughout the Cremton world. The current populations of the planets they stole centuries ago came back to bite them, and wanted their independence and secession back to the UNR & a newly formed Quake state. The CE received severe sanctions and pressure to listen to their citizens. By the 1960s, tensions severely heated up with the UNR and VK alliance, and the CE over the economic issues and the treatment of their rebelling citizens. In 1982, the planet Russ was mysteriously nated. The UNR was immediately pinned with the attack, however they insisted they had nothing to do with it and that it must have been terrorists or rebels. This heats up tensions even further. At this time, the UNR slightly overtook the Cremtosese and became the galactic superpower, with it's growing hold on the dwindling natol and resource industry. In 1983, the Alliance of Ganrelles, nicknamed "The Arbiters" was formed by the CE shortly after the incident. The Malkur Republic, Larris Protectorate, and Hevriyre Corporation enlisted. This alliance was for a secret discussion and plots for the aftermath of the nating of Russ, since the Malkur, Hevriyre, and Larris believed that the UNR had committed the atrocity. They discussed plans to avenge the victims and make the UNR claim responsibility. It also campaigned to stop the UNR's financial, supplemental, political, and military aid to rebel groups on Cremtosese worlds. It additionally wanted to stop the UNR's rising control of the natol industry, as well as rising political power overall. They believed that they would have to wait until 1994 for the best choice to invade and ready the army for that sort of campaign, ever projection they ran confirmed it. In 1989, Alidor Sotokom, the current leader of the Cremton Empire, was assassinated by an unknown party. The Cremtons immediately pinned this on the UNR, and warned them of consequences. Nial Sotokom, his son, took leadership and became the new GOTA. On the 15th January, 1992, the Cremtons, along with the members of the AOG, declared the Second Netroban Galactic War, and invaded the territories of the United Netroban Republic and the Vortex Kingdom. Category:Countries